Mr Kugutsu
by FloweRara
Summary: Boneka dan make up; dua hal yang menjadi favorit Kankurou. Lantas bagaimana jika ia bertemu barbie hidup ber-make up? / AU KankurouIno / For LOVE4INO Event 2016
Semua tahu, Kankurou sangat pandai memainkan boneka. Tengok saja aneka ragam _kugutsu_ -nya yang tersebar di mana-mana. Bermain _kugutsu_ memang sudah jadi keahlian utamanya―sekaligus bagian dari profesinya.

Dan semua orang juga tahu, Kankurou penggila _make up_. Pria itu tak pernah lupa memoles _make up_ khusus pada wajahnya dalam setiap pertunjukan _kugutsu_.

Boneka dan _make up_ ; dua hal yang menjadi favorit Kankurou.

Lantas bagaimana jika ia bertemu _barbie_ hidup ber- _make up_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MR. KUGUTSU**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Hanya untuk hiburan dan kesenangan

 **For (belated) Love4INO Event 2016 – Taurus – 1**

OOC! AU! Sistem kebut!  
Kankurou & Ino Yamanaka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gugup.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu benar-benar gelisah. Kentara jelas dari gestur tubuh dan cara berdirinya yang tak nyaman. Ia memang sedang panas dingin dan didera gugup luar biasa, melebihi saat-saat paling menegangkan ketika berdiri di atas panggung pertunjukan _kugutsu_ yang ditonton ratusan orang.

Apakah gerangan yang membuat Sabaku Kankurou, sang Master _Kugutsu_ itu menjadi gugup seperti ini?

Hohoho. Jawabannya terletak lima belas meter di sebelah kiri. Berdiri di sana seorang gadis pirang berperawakan bak boneka _barbie_. Wajah cantiknya semakin ditegaskan balutan _make up_ berkelas yang membuatnya tampak makin berkilau malam ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di kepala Kankurou. Dan itu pula yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Kankurou mengangkat tangannya, lalu memegangi dadanya di sebelah kiri. Terasa debar jantungnya kian menjadi-jadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ugh, gadis itu memang kelewat cantik_.

Tapi, sebentar.

Kenapa juga ia mesti gugup begini? Ke mana perginya rasa percaya diri setiap kali berdiri di depan panggung? Lagi pula, bukankah sebenarnya gadis itu adalah penggemarnya? Kenapa malah Kankurou yang salah tingkah seperti ini?

Ya, gadis cantik itu memang penggemarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kankuro menganggap demikian. Ia hampir selalu menyaksikan gadis pirang itu di deretan bangku terdepan untuk menyaksikan setiap pertunjukan _kugutsu_ -nya.

Dan itu pula yang menjadi awal perkenalan mereka.

Kankurou masih ingat. Kala itu ia sedang melakukan atraksi "Kurohigi Sanshuo". Suatu adegan di mana seorang penonton akan bergabung di atas panggung, sementara _kugutsu_ tersembunyi milik Kankurou akan mendeteksi lokasi penonton tersebut dan muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah sembari mempersembahkan bunga.

Dan gadis berperawakan _barbie_ itulah yang menjadi bintangnya malam itu.

Namun alih-alih membuat penonton terkesan, jutru Kankurou yang lebih dulu dibuat terkesan. Ia terpesona detik itu juga. Ia telah jatuh hati. Pada gadis cantik penggemarnya yang selalu menghuni kursi VIP.

Ya, pasti. Kankurou yakin gadis cantik itu pasti penggemarnya.

Berpikir begini membuat Kankurou sedikit lebih tenang dari gelisahnya. Ia mulai membuat ancang-ancang untuk mendekatinya. Hm, tak sengaja bertemu di depan kafe seperti ini jelas harus dimanfaatkan, pikirnya.

Usai memastikan penampilannya kesekian kali, Kankurou mulai melangkah yakin sambil berdehem keren. Ah, Master Kugutsu memang selalu keren kok!

"Hn, Nona Yamanaka," sapanya.

Gadis cantik itu berpaling. Mata biru indahnya tampak terkejut. "Master Kankurou?"

Kankurou merasa di atas angin. "Ya, ini aku. Kau Nona _Kurohigi Sanshuo_ itu, kan?"

Ekspresi terkejut itu terlihat lagi. Mungkin gadis cantik itu tidak menyangka jika Kankurou masih mengingat namanya sampai detik ini. Hidung Kankurou kembang kempis, bangga telah membuat gadis penggemarnya itu tersanjung. Ah, tidak. Kankurou pun tersanjung pula menjadi penggemar gadis itu.

"Kau sendirian saja, Yamanaka?"

Gadis itu sudah tak terlihat kaget. Tapi ia menunduk dan tersenyum seperti malu-malu. "Ya, begitulah."

Kankurou menarik senyum. "Ah, kalau begitu ... ."

―dan obrolan demi obrolan pun mulai mengalir.

Pada dasarnya, Kankurou bukan lelaki pemalu. Ia dapat bergaul dengan mudah. Namun sikap Ino agak terlalu sopan baginya. Ah, mungkin saja gadis itu segan pada seorang Master Kugutsu seperti Kankurou. Ya, bisa jadi begitu. Kankurou tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sering menonton pertunjukan _kugutsu_?"

Gadis itu masih tersenyum sopan dengan kepala sedikit tunduk. Kankurou bisa melihat jelas bulu mata lentik dan pipi merona yang membuat Kankurou gemas ingin menerkamnya. "Umm, begitulah," suara gadis itu terdengar ragu tetapi merdu. "Aku selalu mendapatkan tiket pertunjukannya dari seseorang."

Jawaban ini terdengar tak asing, tapi Kankurou sedang terlalu senang. Mungkin ia sudah sungguhan tergila-gila, tapi ia juga sudah berjanji. Dirinya memang suka memainkan boneka. Tapi maaf, sebagai laki-laki sejati, Kankurou sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah memainkan gadis secantik boneka _barbie_ yang disukainya ini.

Maka saat pembicaraan mereka merambat dan malam semakin larut, Kankurou ingin menjadi pria _gentle_ bagi gadis itu. "Ingin kuantar pulang?"

Namun gadis itu lagi-lagi menunduk dan tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih. Tidak perlu repot-repot, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Kankurou menghela napas kecewa. Gadis itu sudah ada yang menjemput rupanya. Meski tak segera melisankan, tak urung Kankurou merasa penasaran. "Seseorang?"

"Ya, mungkin dia akan datang kemari sebentar la—"

"Ino."

Kankuro tertegun sejenak. Ia segera menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Detik itu pula ia menganga.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku terlambat menjemputmu."

"Ah, Gaara- _kun_. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf datang terlambat."

"Tidak apa, kali ini kumaafkan karena aku sudah dikawani abangmu. Lihat, kebetulan sekali bukan aku bertemu abangmu di luar gedung _kugutsu_? Kau tidak pernah mengagendakan pertemuan semacam ini dengan saudara-saudaramu."

"Maafkan aku, jadwal kami sering tak akur. Oh ya, Kankurou, ternyata kau di sini juga?"

Kankurou tak menjawab. Ia masih tenggelam dalam keterpanaan. Berkelebat pula dalam ingatannya, percakapan telepon yang sering didengarnya.

" _Hoi, Gaara. Lagi-lagi kau tidak mau menghadiri pertunjukan abangmu? Kau benar-benar adik yang buruk."_

" _Bukan tidak mau. Tapi tidak sempat."_

" _Cih, kau selalu saja sok sibuk. Aku jadi kasihan pada gadis yang kausebut-sebut sebagai kekasihmu itu."_

" _Bukan urusanmu,_ Kankurou _. Omong-omong, apa kau punya tiket VIP? Meski aku tidak bisa datang, tapi mungkin saja dia berminat."_

" _Ck, kau memang tidak sopan. Tapi baiklah, akan kukirimkan tiket VIP khusus untuk kalian berdua."_

Jantung Kankurou seolah diremas sesuatu. Kata-kata sang adik yang masih mengajaknya bicara tak bisa didengarnya. Pun kata-kata Nona Yamanaka yang kini sudah tak lagi menunduk malu-malu.

Hampa. Kankurou merasa dirinya seperti _kugutsu_ tak berdaya yang dikendalikan benang _chakra_.

" _Kau sering menonton pertunjukan_ kugutsu _?"_

" _Um, begitulah. Aku selalu mendapatkan tiketnya dari seseorang."_

" _Ingin kuantar pulang?"_

" _Terima kasih. Tidak perlu repot-repot, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang."_

Sesak.

Kankurou mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memegangi lagi dada kirinya. Sesuatu terasa berderak retak, jauh di dalam sana. Bunyinya mengiris-iris urat nadinya.

Krak. Kraaak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

puk puk kankurou :((

mungkin ino memang bukan jodohmu mz (jduess) (dihajar)

sankyuuu sudah mampir kemari. ini fiksi terakhir saya untuk event fabulous ini. bila menemukan typo atau kejanggalan, jangan ragu beri tahu saya yaaah :D

YOSH~ HAPPY LOVE4INO 2016 GUYS! :3


End file.
